


В никуда

by Uzumaki_Kid



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Video
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 15:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15075716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uzumaki_Kid/pseuds/Uzumaki_Kid
Summary: После ухода Кита, Широ начинает оставлять ему видео-сообщения, постепенно в них рассказывая Киту о своих чувствах, страхах, предчувствии беды...





	В никуда

Широ на экране пригладил еще раз челку, откашлялся, прочищая горло.   
«Привет. Это Широ… А, это ведь видео. В общем, ты в начале этой недели ушел, и я подумал, что было бы неплохо записывать тебе все, что ты пропустил… Хочу надеяться, что ты вернешься. Ну а если нет, отправлю тебе эти записи, чтобы ты хорошенько подумал еще раз.   
Сегодня на ужин твои любимые… клубни. Ханк приготовил с расчетом и на тебя, Лэнс назло съел твою порцию. Я очень надеюсь, что он не шлет тебе всякий бред о том, как нам без тебя весело. Потому что… нам совсем не весело. Я все понимаю, Кит. Правда, я тебя понимаю, я сам тебя отпустил, но я часто думаю о том, что случилось бы, если бы тебе не пришлось уходить так сразу. Если бы у меня было хотя бы несколько минут. Если бы у меня вообще был выбор… Я же чувствовал, Кит. Еще немного — и либо мы тебя начнем ненавидеть, либо ты нас. Это будет как резинка, которая тянется и тянется, пока не хлопнет обе стороны настолько больно, насколько ее оттянули. Но я, если честно, до сих пор не уверен в том, что правильно сделал, что позволил тебе уйти… Понимаешь, дело ведь не в том, что ты просто ушел. Тут все на виду, тут есть сверхпрочные машины, которые за десять тысяч лет не развалились, тут есть замок. А ты? Где ты? Это сложно назвать „в безопасности”. Я от каждого звонка с вашей базы дергаюсь, а успокаиваюсь, только увидев тебя на экране. Как так нормально жить-то?  
Знаешь, что подумал. Не буду отправлять тебе это видео. Запишу другое. Может быть. Без этих вот соплей. Просто: „Кит, привет, как дела. У нас нормально. Нам тебя не хватает”. Мне тебя не хватает, Кит».

«Привет. Это Широ. Я-то думал, что стану дни считать после твоего ухода. А нет, я сбился. Думаю, ты и сам не помнишь, не до того. Да и исчисление другое, серьезно, я совсем запутался. Лэнс и Пидж на днях спорили, Рождество скоро — или уже прошло. Потом долго высчитывали, и оказалось, что скоро Пасха. Я запутался и не могу точно сказать, сколько мне лет. Представляешь? И я сбился со счета, как давно ты ушел. За это время я уверился, что ты вернешься. Может, когда эта война наконец закончится, может раньше… Рано или поздно тебе придется вернуться с нами на Землю. А там не так опасно, да и расстояния другие. Вот ваша прошлая миссия, о которой рассказывал Коливан. Я посмотрел, это все равно, что ты был бы где-то в районе Солнца, а мы за пределами солнечной системы… Как-то так. Да, тут просто так в гости не приедешь. К тому же вы ведь как шиноби — никогда не скажете, где вы в данный момент. Клинки свое место раскроют, только если их там больше нет… Только если тебя там больше нет. Прости, я что-то тараторю, хотя тебя самого учил сдержанности. Но ты не представляешь, сколько во мне сдержанности и как я волнуюсь. Мне было бы важно знать, что в случае чего я смог бы хотя бы дотянуться до тебя. Не уверен, что ты поймешь. Ребят, у меня до сих пор чувство, словно я за вас за всех в ответе как самый старший. Береги себя. Если с тобой что-то случится, то я буду винить себя. Прежде всего в том, что отпустил» 

«Привет, это снова Широ. Представляешь, мы нашли Мэтта! Ты должен его помнить. Забавный такой парень. Я боялся, что Колизей его сломает. Что он станет… ну, как я, что ли. Не поверишь, но мне даже стыдно стало… Он почти не изменился. Хотя мы были в равных условиях, и мне он казался слабее. Но, черт побери, он не просто выжил. Он к сопротивлению примкнул. Пидж рассказывала, что он там с ними какую-то планету спас. Представляешь? Мэтт! Тот самый Мэтт… Боже, он так вырос, что мне как-то и неловко уже ныть. Да, ему руку не отрывало, но зато посмотрите, какая у меня теперь рука и сколько полезных вещей я могу ею делать, — словно демонстрируя, Широ поднял ею бокал и отпил еще, снова скривился, указал на экран. — Никогда не пей нанвиль».

«Привет. Это… Какого дьявола, Кит? Надо было отправить тебе предыдущие записи. Те, которые себе оставил и стирать не хотел. Там я как-то очень сопливо прошу тебя не пропадать и собой не жертвовать! — последнее Широ выделил интонацией. Он хмурился на экране, становясь похожим на учителей из Гарнизона. — И от кого я узнаю? От Лотора! Это выглядело так, будто мы за ребенком не следим. За ребенком, Кит! Разве ты ушел не потому, что стал очень взрослым? Хочешь, чтобы я пришел к Клинкам и со скандалом силой затащил тебя обратно? Будете сидеть в соседней с Лотором клетке.   
Я не знаю, как еще тебе объяснить… Наверное, ты и сам понимаешь. Ты в тот момент думал, что лишишься нас. Я не знаю, что я выбрал бы: умереть со всеми или дать тебе умереть. Мне кажется, что даже Лотор теперь не так уж плох… раз он спас тебя. Видишь, до чего ты меня довел? Заставляешь сочувствовать Лотору… А ведь я даже увидеть тебя не успел. Да я и не знал тогда… может, заставил бы задержаться. Прочитал бы лекцию… — некоторое время Широ молчал, задумчиво глядя в верхний левый угол, потом снова перевел взгляд на экран. — Если у тебя будет возможность спасти меня ценой своей жизни — выбери свою жизнь. Не думаю, что смогу без тебя… Ну вот, снова лишнего ляпнул. Снова нельзя тебе это отправлять. Придется писать другое видео и пообещать тебя выпороть, если снова попытаешься выкинуть что-то подобное. Потому что за детские поведение и ответственность как ребенку».

Широ лохматый, раскрасневшийся, с совершенно счастливой улыбкой. Казалось, он даже сидел не особо ровно, но постороннего шума не было.   
«Привет, это Широ. Сегодня умер Заркон. Да что я рассказываю, ты и сам знаешь. Новость по всей вселенной разлетелась. У нас тут сегодня очень весело. Ты не представляешь, что умеют мыши. Они прямо как дрессированные… — Широ поднял со стола кубок, задумчиво отпил, поморщился, продолжил снова, глядя в сторону. — Это и твоя победа тоже. Очень жаль, что тебя нет с нами, Кит… Когда ты вообще собираешься быть с нами? Мне нужно с тобой поговорить. Очень-очень серьезно».

«Привет, это по-прежнему я, Широ. Видишь эту улыбку, Кит? Я понимаю, что очень глупо так улыбаться и ничего хорошего не произошло. И, не поверишь, но минут двадцать назад меня как следует отчитала Аллура. Но все же… Круто даже не то, что мы победили или что все идет к миру, о котором мы и мечтать не могли. Самое лучшее, что сегодня случилось — ты был там. Я чувствую себя… странно. Никогда такого не было. Наверное, мы просто слишком долго не виделись. Еще и тот раз, когда ты из-за нас чуть не умер… В общем, сегодня я себя ощущал… как во время первого полета. Как когда впервые пилотировал Черного. Я знаю, ты поймешь…   
Я решил, что не буду отправлять тебе эти видео. Зачем я записываю? Чтобы не забыть. Чтобы отдать тебе все то, что должен был сказать. Но сначала я поговорю с тобой. О многом… Наверное, всю ночь проговорим. Расскажешь, как жил у Клинков. Я расскажу о нас. Просто понимаешь, Кит. Такие вещи не говорят вот так вот. Это… трусость, что ли. Если я не смогу сказать, глядя тебе в глаза, то… наверное, не достоин. Я не знаю, как ты к этому отнесешься. Такаши Широгане, легендарный, черт возьми. Герой. Человек, на которого ты старался равняться, и вдруг… Надеюсь, ты хотя бы меня не ударишь от первого впечатления. Жаль, что сегодня поговорить не удалось. Я видел тебя только мельком, из кабины. На тебе была маска, да и вообще, там была настоящая свалка… Но я узнал тебя. По-другому и быть не могло. Кажется, даже если я двадцать лет не буду тебя видеть — я все равно узнаю тебя, Кит».

«Привет, Кит. Широ снова на связи. Знаешь, сегодня было весело. Мне до сих пор не верится. Представляешь, мы были в замке Заркона. И солдаты, которые еще вчера нас пристрелить были готовы, сегодня объясняли спокойно дорогу до туалета и не проявляли никакой агрессии. Кажется, они и сами рады, что война не продолжилась и у них снова есть лидер. Да, весело… Но я заметил, как-то неуютно веселиться. Тебе-то там у Клинков вряд ли весело… Хотя Лэнс и говорит, что ты не любишь веселиться, я знаю, что ты не такой. Он не прав. Помнишь, как однажды сбежали в самоволку в город? Я еще сказал, что ни за что больше на мотоцикл не сяду, когда ты за рулем… Я скучаю по тем временам. Однажды мне будет и этих не хватать, но пока что… пока что я жду, что теперь, когда все закончилось, к нам вернешься ты, и мы отправимся спокойно на Землю. Это подвешенное состояние… оно раздражает. Я хотел бы уже знать, могу ли я мечтать о Земле. И о том, где на этой Земле будешь ты и смогу ли я быть рядом». 

«Привет… Это Широ, — уже не такое бодрое, да и смотрел Широ грустно, словно прощения просить пришел. — Что-то происходит, Кит… То есть у Галра все в порядке. С Вольтроном все в порядке… что-то нехорошее происходит со мной. Знаешь… ты знаешь, да. Я после возвращения на Землю чувствовал себя разбитым. Но потом случилось… все это… а потом я снова пропал. Я не придавал значения некоторым вещам — как я оказался у Галра, хотя был внутри льва. Я помню, как меня заливали какой-то жидкостью. Помню, что меня называли „Проект Курон”. И ничего больше. Мне казалось, что это было видом пытки. И что из меня пытались достать информацию. Но знаешь… все складывается сейчас в какую-то другую картину. Кит, они рассказывают, что во время битвы был момент, когда мы, будучи в Вольтроне, оказались где-то в другом пространстве. И что я тоже был там. Я не помню этого… точнее очень плохо помню. Я специально спрашивал всех. Они это помнят очень четко. А я — нет. Словно они ушли куда-то, куда меня не пустило… Кит, я знаю, это прозвучит странно, но…но мне страшно. Словно какая-то сирена. Пока где-то далеко, в другом квартале, но я понимаю, что пожарная едет сюда и пожар в моем доме. Надеюсь, мы скоро сможем увидеться. Я хотел бы рассказать намного больше… ты помог мне тогда очень сильно, и теперь, когда снова появился это страх, когда меня подводит моя память, мне не хватает той поддержки. Я говорю это не для того, чтобы тебе было стыдно… Это мне должно быть стыдно. Но я не могу без тебя… и в то же время не могу заставить тебя вернуться. Я надеюсь, что разберусь с этим… Но если нет — пусть останется хотя бы на видео».

«Привет, Кит. Это… наверное, Широ. Я уже не уверен. Мне кажется, что я схожу с ума. И мне не с кем поговорить. Я пытался очень мягко, с Лэнсом и Пидж… И они странно смотрят. Я бросил эти попытки. Постараюсь разобраться самостоятельно. У меня непонятное чувство. Не могу описать его. Знаешь, словно я в игре. И я — персонаж. И даже это не так… я — персонаж, через которого действует кто-то, а все вокруг живые. Я — черная дыра, а вокруг звезды… И при этом все на меня надеются, называют героем. Но я ощущаю себя так, будто на меня положиться нельзя. Словно в любой момент игроку надоест игра, и я застыну в разгаре сражения и больше не смогу сдвинуться с места. Это страшно. Но я все еще надеюсь, что это просто мои страхи… ответственность и все такое. Очень не хватает тут человеческих мозгоправов, Кит. Кажется, стоит просто поговорить откровенно, на чистоту, и все будет в порядке».

Широ выглядел уже не так бодро, говорить старался тихо:  
«Я спрашивал у Клинков. Я не мог вытерпеть, мне нужно было поговорить с тобой… Но Коливан не знает, где ты. Кит, во что ты опять вляпался, куда ты пропал? Я не должен был тебя отпускать… я не знал, что все так…»

Широ сидел, сцепив руки в замок и поставив перед собой, в экран смотрел так, словно допрашивал кого-то.   
«Кит, я помню кое-что, чего быть не должно. Я помню лаборатории галра. И помню, что был привязан к столу. Только знаешь, в чем проблема?.. Я помню, как видел это со стороны. Иногда случаются провалы в памяти, и я прихожу в себя стоящим где-то в машинном отделении замка… Что я там делал? А кто знает… и мне кажется, если бы меня тогда не окликнули, я бы и дальше… не знаю. Это похоже на лунатизм. Я ничего не помню. Мне нужна помощь, Кит… И в то же время — я не хочу их пугать. Я надеюсь, что смогу справиться сам. Я провожу много времени в кабине Черного. Больше мне не к кому обратиться, но даже он не говорит теперь со мной… Видимо, все еще сердится… или что там у него было, когда он не хотел меня принимать. Кит, а что, если он не хотел меня принимать потому, что я… это не я?..»

Как ни странно, Широ выглядел уже спокойнее, человеком, разобравшимся со своими проблемами. И начал он уверенным голосом:   
«Я умру. Я хотел сделать это сам, потому что… потому что есть моменты, в которые я себя не контролирую. И это не так, как гнев или лунатизм… Кто-то управляет мной. Не я. Но ты не переживай. Я не настоящий Широ. Тебе нужно будет просто найти настоящего. Скорее всего, он у галра, с чего-то же меня должны были создать…   
Кит, я не ощущаю себя куклой. Я помню тебя. Помню родителей и свое детство. И это все не может быть не настоящим, но… но оно, вероятно, не мое. Тогда что есть я? Кто есть я?.. И я бы признал себя пустышкой, но… но я же ведь… это не так. Мне уже не страшно за себя, я почти смирился, и я сделал бы это сам, но… но я подумал, что моя жизнь может пригодиться. Я буду оставлять записи для тебя, чтобы ты знал. Чтобы тебе не было так больно, если я не успею рассказать. Я не настоящий Широ… Прости меня».

«Кит, нам надо серьезно поговорить. Давно надо было, но… я думал, что получится лично. Но Коливан по-прежнему не знает, где ты. И… я думаю, что мы больше не увидимся, Кит. Я — бомба замедленного действия. Я почти слышал ее голос сегодня, от него раскалывалась голова… И я понимаю, что это сильнее, но… но я не о том.   
Я не знаю, почему обратил внимание на тебя. Из всех кадетов, мальчишек и девчонок, что смотрели на меня с восхищением, я выбрал именно тебя, самого проблемного парня. Ты не поверишь, но именно потому, что ты не повелся. На все это… для тебя я не был героем. Для тебя я был человеком. К тому же я всегда любил трудности. Боже, кто же знал, что будет трудно настолько… Кит, заставил ты меня понервничать, честное слово. И даже в плену, когда нужно было не сдохнуть самому и вытащить из этого ада Мэтта, я думал о том, что творится с тобой. Что скажут тебе там, на Земле. Я до холодного пота боялся твоей реакции. Потому что… ты был как больной, который только-только пошел на поправку, когда я должен был его покинуть. И я боялся чего-то вроде рецидива… мне было стыдно за то, что я оставил тебя одного. Я думал о том, как ты там считаешь, что все тебя бросили… Ты спросишь, когда я понял, что тебя люблю? Я не знаю, мне кажется, я люблю тебя всю жизнь… всю свою короткую жизнь. Что это чувство всегда было во мне, а с твоим приходом просто раскрылось… Я не знаю, как ты отреагируешь. Я готов был на все. Что угодно — отказ, удар, разочарование, согласие, обещание подумать… На что угодно, но только не то, что буду говорить это камере, зная, что никогда не узнаю реакции.   
Кит, я знаю, что это все не моя память. Но чувства — мои. Их у меня никто не отнимет, даже настоящий Широ не сможет забрать. Обещая спасать меня столько, сколько нужно, ты ведь обещал не мне… ты обещал другому Широ.  
Кит… как же так? Я ведь все помню. Я помню гарнизон, наше знакомство. Я помню ту драку, как учил тебя водить байк. И свой отлет… Что тогда я? Что делает меня мной?»

И последнее уже не видео, аудио. Сначала тишина, пару минут прямая линия, словно остановившегося сердца, а потом негромкое и твердое, решительное: «Я надеюсь, что настоящий Широ любит тебя хоть на тысячную долю так же, как люблю я». 

Широ, весь белый после своего возвращения, сидел задумчиво перед выключенным экраном, уткнувшись в закрытые одеялом колени. Больше никаких записей на его коммуникаторе не было. 

Странно чувство — вернуться после долгого отсутствия и узнать, что кто-то жил тут за тебя… вместо тебя. Этот парень чуть не убил Кита, какая уж тут любовь… Но у Широ было его тело. Тело того, кто все это записывал. 

Отсутствующая рука ныла. Наверное, так обычно ноют сломанные кости к непогоде. Широ не знал, что делать с этими записями. Отдать их Киту? Это казалось нечестным. Да и… странным. Тот Широ тоже был им, и он только теперь в полной мере это понял. Раньше клон был для него просто марионеткой, к тому же напавшей на Кита, наговорившей ему гадостей, пытавшейся убить… 

В голове не укладывалось. 

За полог, заменявший дверь, осторожно заглянули. Они несколько дней были на планете альтеанцев — Аллура и Коран знакомились с выжившими, Широ и Кит приходили в себя и лечили раны. Заглядывал как раз Кит, тут же заметил — что-то не так. Спросил настороженно: 

— Все в порядке? 

— Да. 

— Ты всегда так отвечаешь. 

— Для мертвого я очень даже в порядке, — пожал плечами Широ и поднял голову. На Ките были футболка и джинсы. Снова вспомнились записи, снова стало душно и гадко, будто скрывал что-то от Кита. Но это были и его чувства, а Широ еще не думал о том, что собирается с ними делать и нужно ли говорить о них Киту. Выдохнул, откинулся на спину и, похлопав по месту на кровати, произнес: — Прости. Зайди, я хочу кое-что тебе показать…


End file.
